


Change My World

by oldmythologies



Series: Towards the Sky [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But no one dies, I promise, Last words, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Prompt fill:"Lance is dying alone, thinking about Shiro, but then they find him. And he's permanently hurt. And it's angsty as shit. But shlance confessions." from melonbugg on tumblr.





	Change My World

**Author's Note:**

> "Lance is dying alone, thinking about Shiro, but then they find him. And he's permanently hurt. And it's angsty as shit. But shlance confessions."
> 
> -from [melonbug](http://melonbugg.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [melonbug](http://melonbugg.tumblr.com). Yes, she beta'd her own prompt. Fight me.

The coms kept cutting out, giving short  _ bzzzzzzzt _ s in Shiro's ear. He wanted to take it off, end the ceaseless static only contributing to his panic, but there was the chance that Lance would say something,  _ anything _ , to reassure them that he was alive. The only proof they had that Lance hadn't been vaporized by the blast that sent his lion careening into a nearby planet was the reading Shiro was being sent by Blue.

They were shaky at best, heartbeat and breathing inconsistent on his monitor. He didn't have much time.

As soon as Lance was hit, every single one of the paladins tried to go save him. Hunk had taken one hit as they all turned to the same point and Shiro yelled "No! Cover me, keep the castle safe. I've got him."

He pushed Black to her limits as they rushed to the planet, letting the gravity aid in their descent at the expense of safety and return of more speed. Shiro stared at the blinking cursor on the display. He was so close, so so close.

The static in his ear grew louder as the distance between them decreased. It faded in and out, and then suddenly, there was more to the noise than just static. It was quiet, raspy and delicate, but pure.

_ “...Nothing's gonna change my world, _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world…” _

Was Lance  _ singing? _

"Lance!”

"Hey, Shiro... you know The Beatles?" Lance didn't sound like himself, voice light. He started coughing.

"Hey Lance, I'm coming for you. How are you doin', bud?" Shiro tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"I'm tired, Shiro. We should take a nap."

"No! Lance, stay with me."

"You never sleep, you should sleep."

"Lance, how much blood have you lost."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I dunno... a lot?"

Shiro took a breath.

"How's your head?"

Silence. Shiro's hands gripped the controls as he waited for a response.

"Lance?!"

"Shiro."

"Lance, you gotta keep talking to me, okay?"

The blinking dot on Shiro's map was getting bigger. Not much longer now.

"Shiro, we should take a nap together."

Shiro smiled despite himself.

"I'm not much of a napper."

"Yeah, but I  _ love  _ napping."

"As soon as we get out of this, we'll take a nap, okay."

Lance groaned. Shiro tensed. "That sounds heavenly."

Shiro let his hands relax as he realized that his groan was not an "I'm dying" groan, but rather a "couches are comfy" one.

"Yeah."

"You never cuddle, Shiro."

"Do I not?"

"No! And I just wanna..." he drifted off.

"Lance?!"

"I want to give you hugs. You need hugs."

Shiro laughed.

"Hey Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm okay."

Shiro gulped. "You're going to be fine, Lance."

_ Almost there _ .

"Shiro..."

"Yeah, Lance?"

"If I die I hope you get all the cuddles I wanna give you."

Shiro swallowed through the wetness rolling down his face.

"Lance, if you stay with me just a little longer, we can nap together all you want."

Shiro saw Blue in the distance and pushed Black even harder.

Lance's voice slurred, "...promise?"

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts on my tumblr [@oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
